This study seeks to deepen our understanding of the development of creativity from early childhood to adolescence by identifying personality, intellectual, child-rearing, and environmental antecedents of several facets of preadolescent (age 11) and adolescent (age 14) creativity in a sample of 105 subjects who, together with their parents, have been studied intensively from age 3 to 14. Detailed descriptions of parental child-rearing attitudes and practices, parental teaching strategies, parental personality characteristics, and the children's home environments were gathered when the children were 3 to 6 years old. The children's personality and intellectual characteristics were also measured from 3 to 6. Indices of presumed components and manifestations of preadolescent and adolescent creativity (divergent thinking and metaphorical skills, aesthetic sensitivity, participation in creative activities, creative reputations, creative self-concepts, creative ideal-selves, and visions of creative futures) will be developed. Empirical relationships among these indices of creativity at 11 and 14 and between these indices and descriptions of the children and their psychological environments from ages 3 to 6 will be examined. Special attention will be paid to the possibility that the antecedents of creativity in males and females may differ. This study may lead to knowledge that could help parents and teachers foster creative development during childhood, ease the transition from childhood to adolescence, and lay the groundwork for creative adulthood. Because individual creativity is often personally empowering and enriching, actions that foster creativity may often foster psychological health and well-being. This study has implications for psychology, sociology, and education.